Rainbow Releasing
Rainbow Releasing is a logo that features legendary actor Orson Welles holding a box that reveals a rainbow inside, then zooms in on Welles' face and flashing the words "A RAINBOW RELEASE" by letters! It's a pretty cheesy and scary logo! Info The clip of Welles with the rainbow box was from the 1971 film A Safe Place, which is quite ironic to some kids and the only pretty thing about this logo is the rainbow he's holding! Scare Factor Medium to nightmare! The very scary-looking gaze of Orson Welles along with the lack of music may scare plenty of first-time viewers! But it's Low for those who are used to it! Some crapless kids may be scared!!! Category:Face Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:1995 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 2 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Not scary logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Rare Logos Category:R Category:A Category:I Category:N Category:B Category:O Category:W Category:E Category:L Category:S Category:G Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Complete Monster Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that make Bob the Tomato mad Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber angry Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Taken From "My Friend Rabbit'' Category:Taken From "SpongeBob SquarePants" Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" Category:Logos that scare Angry German Kid Category:LOGOS THAT RUINED WORLD YOUTH DAY 1995 Category:Logos that scare the K-Fee Zombie Category:Logos That Scare Flurr Category:Logos the act like orson welles Category:Logos That Scare Jinky Category:Logos So Freaking Scary That I Want To Change My Name To Ethan And Run Away Screaming And Yell WATCH OBJECT LOCKDOWN! 3932094274 Times And Rip Off All My Clothes And Eat A Yorkie Bar And Then Explode! Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos That Scare M&M (Object Lockdown) Category:Logos That Scare Kraw Category:Logos That Make Footi Cry Category:The Creepy Krab... Category:Logos That Scare Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:Children who act like Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:Children Who Act Like Mixadel Category:Logos that scare Object Show Characters Category:Logos That Killed Slumbo Category:T H E K I L L E R K R A B Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Logos That Scare Flask (Object Redundancy) Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch The Lingo Show Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch Mixels Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that makes Spongebob Get Ready For A Work At The Krusty Krab Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that don't scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos from Hell Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:LOGOS THAT SCARE PAUL AND ASHLEY Category:Logos that scare SomethingElseYT Category:Logos that scare Jack Paul Category:Logos that scare Shieldy (BOTO) Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos so scary that the Feisty Pets turn into kaijus Category:Logos so scary that Wubbox blows up Category:Logos that scare Bog the Crocodile Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam